


Pull et jalousie

by capricorne11



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricorne11/pseuds/capricorne11
Summary: Une soirée de Noël spécial pull, quoi de mieux pour une histoire d'amour?(oui j'avoue, je ne savais pas quoi écrire comme résumé XD)





	Pull et jalousie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts).



La fête bat son plein lorsque Jaime rentre dans la piece. Il reste un instant sans bouger à observer tous les convives en train de discuter à côté des collations, sous les lustres lumineux de la grande salle de bal. Tous portent des pulls.  
Il jette un coup d'oeil au sien et sourit.  
Rouge Lannister.  
C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très motivé dans un premier temps lorsque son frère lui avait parlé de cette soirée de Noël spécial pull organisé par la compagnie. Mais en apprenant qui venait il avait très rapidement changé d'avis.  
Il rentre dans la foule et commence à chercher en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.  
C'est là qu'il la voit.  
Elle a mis un pull bleu avec des flocons blancs, et tient un verre dans sa main. Elle rigole, avec ses yeux bleus qui pétillent, et ses joues légèrement rosies par l'alcool.  
Il la trouve magnifique.  
Il se rapproche pour lui parler mais ce qu'il voit le fait stopper net.  
Un homme blond avec un horrible pull est en train de lui faire la conversation. Il a un sourire charmeur et dit quelque chose qui la fait rire de nouveau. Jaime le déteste tout de suite.  
Brienne tourne la tête et le voit.  
" Jaime! Par ici!"  
Elle a clairement bue, elle n'est pas aussi souriante d'habitude. En plus elle ne tient pas l'alcool.  
Il se rapproche avec un sourire forcé, sentant la jalousie lui déchirer le ventre lorsqu'elle lui présente "l'autre".  
" Jaime, voici le Dr.John Watson. Il n'arrête pas de me raconter des choses vraiment ahurissantes depuis...2 heures déjà?! Je n'ai absolument pas vu le temps passer! John voici Jaime Lannister, mon collège et ami."  
Trop joyeuse, ça doit être l'alcool. Ce n'est absolument pas pour ce type avec qui elle parle depuis 2h.  
Sourire forcé.  
" Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour Jaime. Vraiment enchanté. Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir une collège aussi admirable."  
Ma fillette! Ne crois pas que tu peux... Oh bon sang! Est ce qu'elle vient de rougir?!  
Brienne rigole encore et c'est un des plus beaux rires que Jaime ai pu entendre. D'habitude il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'entendre rire aussi librement, mais tout de suite ça lui tord le coeur.  
Voyant qu'il ne rajoute rien Joh...Pullhorrible se retourne vers Brienne et continue à lui parler. Et Brienne lui répond!  
Jaime n'entend plus rien de ce qu'ils racontent. Il est beaucoup trop énervé par cette apparente complicité.  
Il est tellement absorbé à frapper Pullhorrible dans sa tête qu'il manque presque de remarquer l'arrivé d'un grand homme aux cheveux noirs, portant un long manteau noir...et pas de pull. Ceci dit à ce moment ce n'est pas Jaime qui va le lui faire remarquer.  
L'homme s'arrête derrière Pullhorrible qui lui sourit.  
" Sherlock, tu connais déjà Brienne depuis le début de la soirée mais voici Jaime. C'est son collège."  
Ami et futur mari, espèce de...!  
Re-sourire forcé.  
Sherlock le jauge du regard et répond simplement:  
" Jaloux."  
John le regarde avec un regard désapprobateur.  
" Sherlock.  
\- C'est évident John! Regarde ses sourcils, ils sont un peu froncés au milieu du front. Il arrive à peine à contenir sa colère ça se voit grâce à ses mains, les doigts sont...  
\- Sherlock, laisse le tranquille.  
\- Et puis le jeux de regard. Son peu d'intérêt pour les gens autour, il a à peine remarqué ma présence donc...  
\- Sherlock, une dernière fois...  
\- C'est évident qu'il en a après..."  
Jaime est à deux doigts de lui crier de se taire lorsque John roule les yeux et attrape son camarade par le col de son manteau pour l'embrasser passionnément.  
" Que...?"  
Jaime se tourne vers Brienne, totalement surpris. Elle sourit et lui prend le bras en l'amenant ailleurs pendant que les deux autres hommes s'embrassent sans plus faire attention aux gens autour d'eux.  
" Brienne?  
\- Ils sont en couple depuis un an maintenant. Sherlock est le fameux détective et John est son bloggeur. Tu as sûrement dû entendre parler d'eux."  
Elle lui sourit de nouveau.  
" Ils vont bien ensemble, non?"  
Jaime la regarde, encore trop surpris pour parler. Il se reprend et plonge dans ses yeux pour lui déclare très sérieusement:  
" J'étais définitivement jaloux fillette."  
C'est avec un sentiment de victoire qu'il la voit rougir de la tête aux pieds.  
Et rien au monde ne pourrait lui enlever le bonheur qu'il ressent lorsque Brienne lui prend la main pour sortir dehors sous les étoiles, ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction! C'est la première que je poste ici. Ce n'est pas du grand art mais j'avais envie de la partager. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ^^


End file.
